Contingency
Walkthrough After Sergeant Wilson is rescued from the Russian gulag, he carries out a plan to end the war in the Corrupt American War. Task Force 141 and Wolf Company must secure a route to a docked submarine in Russia. Wilson makes his way to the submarine. The mission begins with you and Wilson taking out patrols in the snowy woods; follow his instructions to avoid alerting enemy patrols. You will frequently encounter groups of two or more enemies; avoid them as much as possible, but if you must, you need to be fast on the trigger and take them out. Their dogs are especially dangerous since they can sniff you out. At one point a BTR-80 will attack you; follow Wilson into the woods to avoid its fire. You will eventually regroup with the task force and Wolf Company then initiate your attack on the sub base. Use your Predator Missile as much as possible, especially against the helicopter, tanks, and enemies clustered near vehicles and explosives. Wilson heads to the submarine, while you will follow Leviathan to a building where you can defend from the enemies. Jamie, who is unaware of Wilson's plans, warns Wilson that the sub's missile silo doors are opening, only to learn in shock that it was exactly as he planned. Wilson launches a hydrogen missile with the intent to detonate it in the Red Zone of Afghanistan as an EMP. Transcript Briefing (USAF logo changes to the Wolf Company and Task Force 141 logo.) A picture of the same submarine appears. Ingame (Level starts off with Jamie asking for Aura's wellbeing.) *Jamie: Wilson, I can barely see Aura from my satellite feed to much interference. Do you see him over? *Sergeant Wilson: Roger that Sir. I found Aura. He appears to be intact. (He runs to a bush.) We're going to head northwest to the sub base, over. *Jamie: Copy that. The rest of the team landed near Leviathan, pretty far to the east. *Sergeant Wilson: Tell them to proceed with the mission, we'll regroup if possible. (to Aura.) Aura, follow me and stay out of sight. (They move up through a forest. He spots patrol and moves to tree. Stealth) *Sergeant Wilson: Contact. Enemy patrol 30 metres to our front. Five men. automatic rifles, frag grenades. One German Shepherd. *Jamie: German Shepherds? I hate German Shepherds. *Sergeant Wilson: This is American dogs are like pussycats compared to the ones in Lebanon. *Jamie: Good to have you back, lad. *Sergeant Wilson: Roger that. Let's follow them quietly and pick off any stragglers. (Sergeant Wilson moves up.) *Sergeant Wilson: Patience...don't do anything stupid. We'll have to take 'em out at the same time. (A convoy is seen.) *Sergeant Wilson: Convoy coming, get out of sight. Let them pass. (They leave.) *Sergeant Wilson: Two of them have stopped for a smoke. Take one and I'll take out the other.) (Sergean Wilson and Aura take out the two stragglers.) *Sergeant Wilson: Good. (They move up to the bridge.) *Sergeant Wilson: I'm ready. Let's take them all out at once. You take the straggler and his dog on the left. (They take them out.) *Sergeant Wilson: Beautiful. (They move across the bridge.) *Sergeant Wilson: Sir, our intel was off. The Americans have mobile SAMs. *Jamie: Roger that. *Sergeant Wilson: Have you found us some transport? *Jamie: I'm working on it. Out. (A BTR Ambushes them.) *Sergeant Wilson: Incoming! Lookout! (It open fires.) *Sergeant Wilson: Follow me! Into the woods! Let's go, let's go (Then they go into the woods and get too far for the BTR to follow them.) *Sergeant Wilson: Slow down. Their vehicles can't follow us this far. (They walk casually behind and out of trees. A search patrol is spotted.) *Sergeant Wilson: Looks like they're searching for us. (More come.) *Sergeant Wilson: Let them pass. (Two stop the others move along. Stealth 2) *Sergeant Wilson: Two have stop. It's possible for a double kill. (He kills them if it's double kill.) *Sergeant Wilson: Double kill. Excellent. (If its a normal kill.) *Sergeant Wilson: Well done. (They move up. A dog patrol goes pass a three man patrol.) *Sergeant Wilson: Dog patrol. (They move up.) *Sergeant Wilson: Three man patrol dead ahead. Take them out or leave them be. Your call. (If he takes them out.) *Sergeant Wilson: Perfect. (They move out. A large patrol is spotted) *Sergeant Wilson: Large patrol at 12 o'clock. Use a suppressed weapon. We'll have to take them out at the same time. Take two on the right. (They kill them.) *Sergeant Wilson: Nicely done. (We got another dog patrol. A missile is seen.) *Sergeant Wilson: Missile get down! (It hits the dog patrol.) *Sergeant Wilson: Captain Salmon this is Landwolf Bravo what was that? *Jamie: Just a test of the Predator missile. Sorry I couldn't see your position. *Sergeant Wilson: Copy that, sir. Out. (They move up. They go up a hill.) *Sergeant Wilson: Sir, what's the status on our air support, over? *Jamie: A UAV loaded with AGMs is en route to your position. *Sergeant Wilson: Roger that. (They move up to ridge.) This ridge is perfect. Aura, take control of the predator drone. (He does so. He fires, the predator drone is destroyed but the missile goes off track and hits a SAM site.) *Sergeant Wilson: Bollocks! *Jamie: What just happen? *Sergeant Wilson: There's a mobile SAM in the village. It just shot down our predator drone. Sir, we need another Predator! Aura- let's go. (They slide down and land near some weapons.) *Leviathan: Check your fire! Check your fire! Friendlies coming at your 12. *Sergeant Wilson: Aura, they know we're here. You might want to grab a different weapon. (They move up and regroup with Leviathan and Task Force 141.) *Sergeant Wilson: Nice work on that SAM site. *Leviathan: Thanks, but better get moving - those explosions will attract a lot of attention. (They engage the enemy taking the targets. They move up to the sub base) *Sergeant Wilson: Sir, we've linked up with Leviathan and the rest of the team. *Jamie: Roger that. The second predator is almost in position. Make it count, these things don't grow on trees. (The team approaches the closer to the sub base.) *Sergeant Wilson: There's the submarine! Right below that crane! Aura, soften up their defences with the predator! Watch for the flash strobes. That's us. (He does so, destroying several things and possibly a building.) *Jamie: That got their Attention! The whole base is on alert! You better hurry. You've only got a couple of minutes before that submarine dives. *Sergeant Wilson: We're moving! (Action theme. They fight the troops) *Jamie: You're halfway there! (If the plyer misses the helicopter.) *Sergeant Wilson: Take out that helicopter! (Helo destroyed by AGM.) *Jamie: Direct hit with enemy helo. Nice shot Aura. (They continue fighting. If the player didn't get the BTR.) *Sergeant Wilson: We have a live BTR. Destroy that thing with an RPG or AGM! (He destroys it.) *Jamie: Good effect on target. BTR destroyed. (They continue fighting. They reach a guard house.) *Sergeant Wilson: I'm going for the sub! Cover me from that guardhouse by the west gate! *Leviathan: Roger that! Aura, we have to get to that guardhouse by the west gate to cover Wilson! Follow me! (They get topside of the guardhouse. They fight atop the guardhouse.) *Sergeant Wilson: All right, I'm inside the sub! Cover me, I need a few minutes. (They destroys some trucks and more vehicles come.) *Leviathan: More vehicles to the east! Use the UAV! (Vehicles neutralised then the predator is neutralised after one last shot after the destruction of the vehicles.) *Jamie: Predator offline! (Launch theme.) *Leviathan: Contact to the north, on the dock next to the sub! (The doors start opening.) *Jamie: Wilson, are you there? The silo doors are opening on the sub, I repeat the silo doors are opening on the sub! (It opens more.) Wilson, come in! They're opening the silo doors on the sub! Hurry! (The silo doors are now open.) Wilson, do you copy? The silo doors are open, I repeat, the silo doors are open! *Sergeant Wilson: Good! (A launch is seen.) *Jamie: What? Wait, wait! Wilson, NO! What have you done?! (A hydrogen missile goes up.) *Jamie: We have nuclear missile in the air! A missile in the air! Code black! Code black! (The missile is gone then Wilson leaves the sub.) *Sergeant Wilson: Let's go! (They get in the helicopter.) *Sergeant Wilson: Let's go! (They leave and they get far enough then the sub blows.) *Sergeant Wilson: WOAH!!! (End of level.) Trivia *Apart from the ending this mission is the exact same as the MW2 version. *The helicopter wreckage after it's been destroyed while appear where it was destroyed and where the debris lands. *The sub base is completely destructible. Category:Missions Category:Levels